Love & War: Prodigies
by cw2k
Summary: This sequel to the first I did last year. The spotlight is on the six young prodigies of Raven, Master Raven, Tanya, Chris and Jade: Chris Jr., Tanya-Camille and Raven-Jade, Calvin, Tiana and Tiffany. What challenges they have in life? We will see in this story.
1. Introduction

Love & War: Legacies 2

Introduction

What's going on, guys? Ya boy CW2K is here with a new family oriented project This one, however, will focus on the children of Chris and Jade. I think it's about time I give them a nice taste of the action. Please welcome Chris Jr., Tanya-Camille and Raven-Jade!

 _Chris Jones Jr._

 _Age: 18_

 _Height: 5" 8'_

 _Weight: 120_

 _Hair: Brown (Buzzcut)_

 _Eyes: Brown_

 _Race: Caucasian_

 _Personality: Kind-hearted_

 _Tanya-Camille Jones_

 _Age: 17_

 _Height: 5" 6'_

 _Weight: 115_

 _Hair: Black (Has Tanya's graduated Bob without the bangs)_

 _Eyes: Blue_

 _Race: African American_

 _Personality: Stubborn_

 _Raven-Jade Jones_

 _Age: 17_

 _Height: 5" 6'_

 _Weight: 120_

 _Hair: Mix of black and blonde (Shorter than Melody's hair)_

 _Eyes: Green_

 _Personality: Same as Melody's, Strong-willed._

These three are the prodigies of Chris and Jade. They will be taken under Melody's wing as their path to greatness awaits them.


	2. More Prodigies

Love & War: Legacies 2

More Prodigies

Joining Chris and Jade's children are Calvin, the son of Raven (Tyrone) and Master Raven (Tatyana) and their daughter, Tiana. And we have Tiffany, daughter of the Edenian Ambassador Tanya.

 _Name: Tiffany_

 _Age: 16_

 _Height: 5" 5'_

 _Weight: 110_

 _Hair: Black (Has Melody's ponytail)_

 _Eyes: Gold_

 _Race: Edenian_

 _Personality: Sweet, yet has a strong love for martial arts_

 _Name: Calvin_

 _Age: 17_

 _Height: 5" 7'_

 _Weight: 125_

 _Hair: Blonde (buzzcut like his father)_

 _Eyes: Light Brown_

 _Race: African American_

 _Personality: Protective (Especially towards Raven-Jade)_

 _Name: Tiana_

 _Age: 16_

 _Height: 5" 4'_

 _Weight: 115_

 _Hair: Black (with Pigtails)_

 _Eyes: Brown_

 _Race: African American_

 _Personality: Protective of her brother (But has a love interest with Chris Jr.)_


	3. Chapter 1: A Day In The Life At School

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 1: A Day In The Life At School

 _Chris. Jr_

I'm Chris Jones Jr., the son of Chris Jones, my hero. I was actually a miracle child, knowing my dad couldn't procreate. My mother, the Edenian warrior, Jade, was the one that gave birth to me. I discovered that I had an older sister named Melody, who was also my hero. Because of them, my childhood was great unlike Melody's. She told me of her past as Amina from Uganda. I learned a lot from her. There are two weeks left in high school until we graduate and I was so excited. However, science classes are pretty tough. After the class...

"Chris." My twin sisters, Tanya-Camille and Raven-Jade, came up to me. It was lunchtime. After we got our tacos for lunch, we ate together.

"Did you ace your spelling test," Tanya-Camille asked.

"Oh yea," Raven-Jade replied. "I have a pop quiz on Friday. I got this."

A young African-American, Calvin sat next to me

"What's up, man?"

"Yo. Where's Tiana?"

"She'll be joining us shortly. Yo, man, she has her eyes on you."

"Really?"

The twins giggled. "Someone's in love."

"Come on, now. I haven't asked her out yet."

"Maybe today is your lucky day."

Calvin's sister, Tiana, was approaching us. The scene moves slowly as she waved her hair. I was eyeballing her.

"Hi, Chris."

"Um... hello."

Tiana was beautiful. Something tells me that she has a crush on me. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"We probably go to the movies, maybe the mall."

I took a chance, "Would you like to go to the movies with me?"

"I'd love to after I do my homework."

They all wooed at me. Looks like my dad is not the only one who can score with the ladies. ;)


	4. Chapter 2: Weekend Plans

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 2: Weekend Plans

 _Tanya-Camille_

Hello, I'm Tanya-Camille Jones. During lunch, Chris Jr. asked out Tiana, Calvin's protective sister. Raven-Jade told me she has a crush on him. We got home from school and I see our older sister, our great idol, Melody Jones. She is meditating with our, Jade, on the beach. They are so at peace with one another. My dad, Chris, came up behind me.

"How was school?"

"Great. Raven-Jade and I have a pop quiz next Friday."

"Pop quizzes..."

"You ok?"

"I had a lot of those in school, too many to count."

I laughed at his comment.

"Got homework?

"Yea, and after that can me and Raven-Jade go to the mall?"

"That depends. What kind of homework you have?"

"I have a essay they wanted me to write about your idol and why."

"I see. Well, your mom and I have plans with Melody tonight so go ahead with that.."

"Ok. Oh, and Chris Jr. has a date tonight too."

"Really?" That caught his attention. "With who?'

"Tiana, Calvin's sister."

"Wow."

"Why?"

"I wanted my son to find love in his life, and it seems that he did. Bring him here."

I went to Chris' room. "Chris, dad wants you." Chris Jr. was about to take a shower. He went downstairs. "Dad, what's up?"

"So you and Tiana?"

"You know?"

"Son, when I was your age, I had girls galore. I go to sleepovers every other weekend. But this, you really asked her out, despite her being protective of Calvin?"

"Yes."

Mom and Melody came in after meditating. "What's going on, dad?"

"Your brother it seems has a date tonight."

Melody looked at Chris Jr. with shock as did Mom.

"You have a date?" Mom asked.

'Yes I do. With Tiana."

"Unlike your first, you're not a womanizer."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true, dad," said Melody.

"I plan on taking her to the movies. A new movie, Avengers: Infinity War, premiers tonight."

"For real?" Dad asked.

"That's a first," said Melody.

"Your dad and I are taking Melody out to eat. You got homework?"

"No, but Tanya-Camille and Raven-Jade have a pop quiz next Friday."

"I see. What is a pop quiz?"

"A short test that's given to us without proper warning, but somehow I knew we'd have one before graduation."

"I cannot wait to see all three of you on that stand receiving your diplomas," said Melody.

"As can't we," said mother. "Where's Tanya-Camille?"

"In her room writing a short essay of her idol. She should be done soon. It's due on Monday."

"Alright. Well, we're gonna go."

"I'm gonna get dressed first." Melody left to get dressed as did Mom. In Melody's room...

"I cannot believe your siblings are graduating, and i finally get to see it."

"I know the feeling. As long as they survive one more week of school, they should be fine. From that point forward, we'll need to see what the future has in store for them."

"And what about your future, Mel?"

"I'm pushing 30 soon, which means I need to find a place. I found one near my gym."

"Really. When are you moving?"

"In 2 weeks. However, you guys are always welcome."

"And we will see how you do, Melody. I'm really happy you accepted them as brother and twin sisters."

"Because of you. If it weren't for you, I'd still be the only child. Sometimes being the only child has its benefits, but also sometimes, having a sibling or two is welcomed."

Mom and Melody got on their black and green evening dresses. Melody always had a excellent fashion sense, as Mom learned much of. I finally finished my essay and joined Raven-Jade and Calvin at the mall. Chris Jr. took Tiana to the movies.


	5. Chapter 3: Tanya's Teachings

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 3: Tanya's Teachings

Meanwhile in Edenia, Tanya, the Edenian Ambassador, was doing spiritual yoga sessions with her daughter, Tiffany.

"You have learned very well, my daughter. In a week, Chris's children will be graduating. I'm happy to say you have graduated from my sessions too."

"I am honored, mother. Will Sonny be participating in your sessions too?"

"He will in a few years. I want you to know, now that you have affiliated yourself with Chris's children, I have no doubt that you would be protective of your brother. He is only 5 years old, but you must continue training. Melody can help you further your skills if need be. She meditates with Jade weekly."

"I would be honored to train with her."

"Melody is our heart and soul of this family and hers. Because of her, all threats have been eliminated. Join me, it is time to eat."

They went into her house. Jemarcus has prepared a roasted ham with scallops, thanks to Melody's recipe. Her son, Sonny, 5 years old, was ready. Jemarcus served everyone and kissed his wife.

"I knew that ham was cooked well."

"Thank Melody for the recipe."

"Who is Melody?" Sonny asked.

"Melody is the prodigy of our Earthrealm friend, Chris Jones. Just like him, she too saved Earthrealm on numerous occasions."

"Wow."

"Once we go to Earthrealm in a week, you can meet her. She's a idol to her siblings, and I'm hoping that Tiffany can become one, too," said Jemarcus.

The young Sonny was ecstatic on meeting the Earthrealm heroine, and Tanya notices his excitement.

"


	6. Chapter 4: Graduation

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 4: Graduation

Tanya-Camille's POV

"We finally graduated. Our parents and our big sister were in tears. It was the best day of our lives. The same night, Tanya introduced us their son, Sonny. The next day, we had a huge reunion, celebrating our graduation on the beach. Dad was barbequing with Jax, Johnny Cage and Raven."

"Can I have your attention, please?" Melody called. "For the first time in my life, I see three young'ns, my brother and my twin sisters. I can already tell they will achieve greatness. Their lives are about to begin. Chris, Tanya-Camille and Raven-Jade, the moment we saw you receive your diplomas, i almost cried. Congratulations."

Chris Jr.'s POV

"I made my mom and dad proud, but Melody was hit the most with raw emotion. Now it was time to think about our future and what it holds for us. For now, we celebrate."


	7. Chapter 5: Melody's Announcement

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 5: Melody's Announcement

Raven-Jade's POV

"Two weeks later, I asked Calvin to stay the night. Me, him and Tanya-Camille were hanging out in the clubhouse dad built for us."

"Girl, what are you doing?" my sister asked. Me and Calvin were kissing. I was wearing my gray t-shirt and skirt. He is wearing his black tank top and shorts.

"Mind your own business," I told her. As we kissed, his hand slowly moved up and down my thigh. Tanya-Camille was watching. She's wearing her purple tank top and and gray track pants. Calvin kissed down my neck as I felt his finger between my thighs. He was fingering my vagina. I've never felt something like this before. He took my skirt off. My thighs are almost as thick as Melody's. He got on top of me and began kissing down on me. Tanya-Camille was about to leave but when Calvin got to my vagina, he took my panties off and licked it. He took his shorts off and Tanya-Camille couldn't believe how nice his member looked. I could hear her breathing hard as she was playing with her vagina.

"You want him, don't you?" I asked her as his tongue was hitting my spot. Tanya-Camille couldn't hold it anymore and began getting naked. We both have supermodel bodies just like Melody. Melody... what would she think if I had lost my virginity? The thought left my mind as Calvin climbed on top of me. He looked at Tanya-Camille who was caressing her vagina.

"Give it to her," she said. "And then you can give it to me."

Calvin kisses me as he took his member slowly into my vagina. I know my dad was always gentle with mom. Tanya-Camille kisses him. He played with her breasts as his penis was inching deeper into me. Finally, we liplock as he starts thrusting into me. He was so gentle. He licked around my breasts. Just a few minutes later, the sex got intense as he was pumping deeper into me.

"Ah, Calvin. Don't stop, baby. Ah, oh yes!."

"His penis felt so good. Tanya-Camille was kissing his neck, causing him to go faster. After a few minutes again, I was bouncing on him. His hands were on my thighs as i took him good.. He played with my breasts. He caressed my body. He rose up to kiss me. His seed was about to erupt.

"I'm coming, baby."

"I kept going ut I got off quickly and took him in my mouth. He exploded in my mouth. Suddenly..."

"Calvin?" It was Chris. We all got dressed and saw him waiting outside. Tiana was with him.

"Sup, man?"

"I was looking for you. Melody has a announcement for us in the living room."

"We went to the living room. My mom and dad were talking to Melody. Tatyana and Calvin's dad, Raven, was there too.

"Hey, guys," she said. "As you all know, I'm pushing 30 this weekend. I was speaking to the parents, and I'm... moving out."

"I couldn't believe it. Melody was leaving."

"I found a place near my gym. I'm leaving this weekend. You see, everything that happened in years past, the number of wars we fought, the threats we faced, you all see me as a soldier, but I'm also a human being, and I missed out on everything a human being usually does, such as dating, hanging out with my friends, you guys have it easy. I ended up in war, not just physically, not mentally as well, with myself. Seeing you hanging out with your friends made me realize that I missed out too much. That's why I needed my own place, but don't think for a second that you are not allowed to visit me. I also found a nice job as personal trainer at the gym. You can see me there doing my routine. Bottom line, I love you all very much, but I need to move on."

Chris Jr.'s POV

"It was a shocker that Melody is moving out, but I sensed that she made a strong point. When there is a crisis, she's usually on call."

"I had a feeling your time was coming, Melody," my dad said. "Everything that happened, you had no freedom a human being would have. I feel I'm responsible for that. I'm... sorry."

"Dad, you have to admit, I had fun working with you, but remember, if you guys ever needed me, I'm only a phone call away. I will still visit you guys. That I am certain."

"You made us proud of your achievements, Melody," mom said. "Your siblings have learned so much about you, from your yearbook to your military documents. I've never met a Earthrealmer who's done so much in her life. You already earned my respect as well as Edenia. Your meditation sessions helped me a lot and I hope we can continue."

"Absolutely! You accepted me as your daughter, and I have grown to love and respect you. Like I said, you were much better than my previous one. You loved my dad and it definitely shows based on how you work it in bed."

"Well..."

"Come on, Mom."

"Love is neverending, Melody, especially with your father. One day, you'll find your love. But I advise you not to take it too fast like I did with him."

"Shinnok?"

"Among other things."

"Sex was never my thing."

"I understand. Because of your history I will not dare mention. I look forward to guiding you as your journey approaches."

"We will too," Tanya-Camille said.

"Thank you, guys. Like I said, you are all welcome to visit me. I'll even give you a tour."

"Sounds great," dad said. "Since your birthday is Friday, why don't we celebrate?"

"Perhaps I can take of your hair," Tatyana suggested.

"I love that," said Melody.

"Tomorrow, Mel, your mother and I have a nice day out together, while the kids get everything ready for your birthday. I'm not sure how you celebrate..."

"Barely, dad."

"Not this time. Jade, remember last year we helped Tanya celebrate her birthday?"

"Oh yes. You took her to the beach while Melody and I set it up."

"I'll contact Tanya and see if she can help us," said Tatyana.

"Great."

Tanya-Camille's POV

"Melody was tearing up. I had no idea she never celebrated her birthday. This gave me an edge I needed to make sure it's done right."

"We have you covered, sis," I assured her."

"I know you guys will do great, but keep in mind that you three will be moving out soon, too."

Chris Jr.'s POV

"The moment Melody said that, mom was tearing up."

"It's true what they say," she said. "Kids grow up so fast."

"So it seems you all have your lives planned, but what about jobs?" Dad asked. "You need something to support yourselves, right?"

"I already have one," Chris Jr. said. "I work at the diner near Melody's gym."

"Raven-Jade and I received our college intuitions at USC."

"You guys..." Dad was tearing up too. "You've done us proud, for real. When are you going to college and when do you start working?"

"I start Saturday."

"We leave in the Fall."

"So you guys already have your destinies awaiting you," said Melody. :You all can expect a visit form me every so often. I never said this, but you three are the best I ever had. Thank you. Are we ready to celebrate, Dad?"

"You know it!"


	8. Chapter 6: Understanding of Love

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 6: Understanding of Love

Calvin's POV

"I couldn't believe it. I had sex with my love Raven-Jade. I noticed her talking to Jade about our love."

"Calvin." My mother called for me. I went to the kitchen where my dad and Melody were preparing steak and hot dogs.

"Are you ok?" My dad asks.

"I'm fine."

"Can you help Melody with the steak and put them on the grill. Chris is about to start grilling."

"Ok." He saw a look on my face. It was a look of fear.

"Something wrong, Calvin?" Melody asks.

"I'm sorry, guys. But... I feel like... I'm in love."

"They all look at me."

"Calvin," Melody began. "I already know you love Raven-Jade."

"We didn't," my mom said. "However, it wasn't until I saw the signs. I even seen you two holding hands at the end of school months ago."

"So it is true," my dad said. "Let me tell you something, Calvin. Your mother and I had worked together for years. There are times when we aided Chris and his family in times of a crisis, more recently the Replicant crisis. Even before that, something about her reminds me of me and how serious I am when it comes to classified missions. Right now, you are still young and you are experiencing something I never did. I also sensed your protective nature towards Raven-Jade."

"I really care about her."

"As you should," my mom said. "When I first met Tyrone, he needed more training. He was at war with a Russian named Dragunov. The one mistake I made was calling him an imbecile. Then I met Jade."

"How was it when you two met?"

"I always knew she was strong-willed, just like Melody. She was an assassin long ago, but that life is behind her. She has a loving husband, a loving son, and three beautiful daughters, one an amazing hero, and one you're in love have no reason to worry, Calvin. The only thing I ask of you is if you used a condom."

"No... but I pulled out..."

"Say no more. A baby could complicate your life as will Raven-Jade's. That's our understanding of love, son. Did you know that your sister has a crush on Chris Jr.?"

"Yeah. They dated last week."

Well, her and the twins are on the beach. Help me with the steaks..."

"Guys?" It was Chris. "The steaks?"

"Sorry, Chris. We were just talking."

"About what?" We took the steaks outside on the grill. Mom told him of my love with Raven-Jade.

"I'm concerned she might be pregnant."

"No, sir."

"I hope not because..."

"A baby complicates things."

"There you go, however, I am aware that you care for her."

"She's beautiful, as is Tanya-Camille."

"You know where she gets that beauty from? Jade and Melody. Melody is a supermodel."

"No wonder she looks so good, despite what happened to her in Uganda."

"Yea, but she healed up rather nicely. Even with the battle scars, she still pulled it off."

"I've seen her articles," my mom said. "That girl got it going on."

"That's my daughter for ya."

"How is Melody, by the way?"

"Right now, she is close to 100%. She returned to us after her war with Talon to secure their future. Because of her, Calvin, your future with Raven-Jade is secured."

"I see Raven-Jade meditating with Melody and Tanya-Camille. Can't believe I've seen both twins naked."

"I understand you are trying to be good to her," Chris continues. "That's what a boyfriend does. Trust me on this, Calvin."

"Thank you, sir."

"The ladies finished their meditations. The sight of those three are amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off Raven-Jade."

"Calvin," Dad took me back to reality. "Help me set up the drinks." I went into the kitchen. "My own son, in love. Never thought I'd see it."

"I did not, either."

"I just hope you be careful. You wouldn't want to feel Chris' wrath as well as Jade's or even us."

"I..."

"Scared you, didn't I?"

"Good one, dad."


	9. Chapter 7: Tanya's Visit

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 7: Tanya's Visit

Tiffany's POV

"My mother, father, my new brother and I have paid a visit to Aunt Jade's house. They were having a barbeque. I guess they were celebrating."

"Tanya!" Jade was excited to see my mother. I know their history together, but I was so happy my uncle Chris was able to bring them together, even though I'm not sure how he did it or even if he knows."

"Hey, Tiff," Tanya-Camille greeted me.

"Good to see you girls again."

"Just in time for dinner. We're having steaks and hot dogs."

"We all ate our meals. The twins and their brother, Chris Jr., and their friends, Calvin and Tiana went into the water to play. I shortly joined them, wearing my black and yellow bikini, almost like my mother's."

"How was the meetings?" asked Jade.

"Frustrating," my mother replied. I wanted to get out of there."

"That's why we're here," my dad Jemarcus said.

"We spent the remaining day swimming, and having fun. My mother and father bid farewell to our friends until next time."

Raven-Jade's POV

"It was really cool to see Tiffany with us for the day. Everyone went home from a long day of celebrating. Meanwhile, Melody and I were meditating. At night, I was about to go to bed when Calvin texted me. He said he was on his way to see me. He says to meet him on the beach..."


	10. Chapter 8: Our Night

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 8: Our Night

Raven-Jade's POV

"An hour later, I was on the beach. Calvin shows up without his shirt."

"Raven-Jade."

"Calvin, what are you doing here?"

"I can't stay away from you, baby."

"We kissed. I instantly took off my clothes and we entered the water. We continued kissing as I wrapped my thighs around him. I wanted him. I felt his penis enter me in a slow, smooth motion. He played with my breasts as we pumped together. He kissed my neck. He went deep into me. I moaned through my teeth so no one could hear us. He went faster, hoping to stay inside me longer. It felt so wonderful having sex with Calvin."

After five minutes, I rode him on the beach. His penis felt so good in me I had to keep bouncing. He played with my body. He then took me from behind. We kissed as he went faster. My vagina was tightening up around him, forcing him to come. He pulled out and shot his load."

"I love you, Raven-Jade."

I love you, too, baby."

"Calvin left soon after. I hope he didn't get into trouble just to see me. I went back to my room. I was about to sleep until I got a text from Tanya-Camille"

" _So, how was he?"_

 _"_ How did she know? She told me she was watching from balcony. She then gave me a thumb up and good night. With a smile, I slept."


	11. Chapter 9: A Trip to Outworld

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 9: A Trip to Outworld

Chris Jr.'s POV

"The next day, Melody was packing up. Part of me was sad to see her go after everything she's been through and part of me wishes her luck, but before she left..."

"Guys..."

Melody took us to the living room. Mom and dad were sitting down.

"Thank you, Melody," said mom. "Kids, your father and I have a gift for each of you. But before we get to that, Melody?"

"Guys, tomorrow, I have a special trip to Outworld for you. I know some people for you to meet. But first..."

"Mom showed us pendants..."

"These pendants... my mother gave this one to me when I was taken away as a child. Each of these create a unique bind, linking your souls together and protect you. I gave one to your father for his love and loyalty toward me and the royal Edenian family and now you can too in your journeys. The colors change according to your personalities. The red one is Tanya-Camille because of her stubborness, the blue one is Chris Jr., because of his kind heart, and the purple one is Raven-Jade, who's just like Melody, strong-willed. Oh, and Melody, I have one for you too. This is a green one that reflects your heroic actions. Keep in mind that when your mood changes, it'll change color. Your father has one, the gold one for his love and loyalty. And I have this, the light green one. You all have earned it."

Tanya-Camille's POV

"I was tearing up when mother gave us the pendants."

"I love you all. But more importantly, your souls will be linked even when you are separated."

"You guys have grown up," my dad said. And for the first time I get to witness it. I never saw Melody growing up and I think y'all know why, but more importantly, y'all gave me back what was taken from me long ago. My son, my daughters... (Tears up) that's all I could ever have wanted."

Raven-Jade's POV

"We hugged our dad. Since we were born, his place as a father had returned. Because of this, we were so happy. Melody joined in on the hug."

"Melody, even as general of the Homefront Warriors, you still have a life to live. Our bond became stronger than before."

"That's all I ever wanted, dad."

"Now, help your sister pack up. If you want, you guys can stay with her tonight. And Raven-Jade..."

Raven-Jade's POV

"Uh-oh..."

"Don't worry about Calvin. I know you two will be seeing each other more often. I just hope he treats you good."

"He does, dad."

"I love you, all."

Raven-Jade's POV

"I was relieved that dad would allow me to see Calvin. Me, Tanya-Camille and Chris helped Melody pack up. It was moving day for her. It took us 6 hours between packing up and setting up her new home near her gym. After the entire setup, we ate pizza."

"The following morning, I texted mom and dad, saying that we are heading to Outworld to visit some of Melody's friends she met during her adventures. Calvin, Tiffany and Tiana joined us We found ourselves in a town known as Z'unkahrah. According to Melody, it was led by an emperor known as Kotal Kahn. I'll be honest with you. It's hot as hell! Melody spotted a cafe. Thank God, I need a drink."

Tanya-Camille's POV

"There was a group of people. They were just chilling in a shade sipping their drinks."

"Melody!"

Melody's POV

"I know those people. The owner of the cafe was Azril, the other guy was Nash and his sister Riana and Reptile. Kristina was there, along with Ermac and Erron Black and their children, Kiawe, son of Kotal Kahn, Zinnia, daughter of Ermac, Ennis, son of Erron Black and Nymeria, daughter of Reptile. And then there's Bryan. These are The Disciples.

"Greetings."

"Melody! What a surprise," said Azril. "I see you brought company."

"Hot ones, too," said Bryan. Tanya-Camille feels disgusted.

"Sup, baby," he said to Tanya-Camille. "Another fine piece of chocolate."

"Dude, get away from me."

"Come on, baby."

"I'm not your baby!"

"Bryan!" Melody yelled at him.

Raven-Jade's POV

"This Bryan dude seems like a pervert to my sister. It's a good thing Melody keeps him in check. Azril served us decafs. Awfully nice of him."

Calvin's POV

"Bryan better prays he don't try anything on my lady, or they'll be problems."

"Are these your siblings?" Nash asked Melody.

"Yes. This is Chris Jr. my sisters Tanya-Camille and Raven-Jade..."

"Wait a minute," Kristina said. "You look just like Tanya, minus the bangs." She looks at Tanya-Camille. And you look like Jade, but with Melody's hair, only shorter."

"Yep, that's us."

Melody continued, "This is Calvin, son of Raven and Master Raven, Tiffany, daughter of Tanya and and Tiana, Calvin's sister. This is Nash, Bryan, Kristina, Riana, Azril, Nymeria, Ennis, Zinnia and Kiawe."

"Quite a family this is," said Azril.

Raven-Jade's POV

We all enjoyed our nice decafs Azril served us. I think they made a good living here in Outworld. We heard a lot of stories about Outworld being a war-torn wasteland, before Kotal Kahn took over. I am however cautious of Bryan. He may try to make his moves on Tanya-Camille, Tiana and Tiffany. Tanya will have his head if he violates her. We became friends with the Disciples. Melody became our guardian. This adventure might be fun... at least I think it will be."


	12. Chapter 10: Meeting With the Emperor

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 10: Meeting With the Emperor

Raven-Jade's POV

"I'm a little nervous..."

"I'm surrounded by sweet chocolate asses," Bryan cooed like a idiot. He was looking at my butt, as well as Melody's and Tanya-Camille's.

"Bryan! I'm about to fuck you up if you keep looking at my sisters," Melody yelled at him. She's quite intimidating when she's mad.

"Chill, lady..."

Tanya-Camille's POV

"I don't like Bryan at all. He's a pervert!"

Calvin's POV

"Raven-Jade held on to me. I knew Bryan was looking at my girl."

Chris Jr.'s POV

"We arrived at a palace. A man with Azure blue skin approaches us."

Kotal: Miss Melody Jones. We meet again. I see you have the Disciples, and these must be your siblings.

Melody: Yes. This is Chris Jr., my twins, Tanya-Camille and Raven-Jade.

Kotal: You look like Tanya.

Tanya-Camille: Is it my hair?

Chris Jr's POV

"Three more people came up. One of them must be Reptile. I see Riana kissing him. Honestly, I had no idea how they coexist as a married but to each his own. We stepped into the palace."

Kotal: I have followed your progress in Earthrealm. The tragedy of your home saddens me.

Melody: We did manage to repair it but there's still more work to do.

Raven-Jade: We saw the apocalypse on the news. It was terrible having your birth home destroyed like that.

Melody: Don't worry. Talon will have theirs coming.

Riana: Who is this Talon?

Melody: A terrorist group that do not exist...yet.

Kotal: Another threat? Has Earthrealm suffered enough?

Erron Black: That's not the case, apparently.

Ermac: We foresaw Melody's victory.

Tanya-Camille: We thought she was dead.

Melody: Gee, thanks, guys.

Bryan: Melody, your sisters and your friends got it going on.

Nash: Leave them alone, Bryan.

Bryan: I'm just saying...

Azril: Would you stop thinking with your dick for a change?

Raven-Jade's POV

"We ventured into the courtyard. There was work being done."

Kotal: This is my courtyard. As you can see, they have brought down the statue of Shao Kahn.

Melody: Amazing.

Kristina: They're building a statue in Kotal's honor.

Kotal: The work is not yet complete.

Melody: Don't they get any nourishments?

Erron Black: From time to time.

Azril: On breaks, they usually come to my cafe.

Melody: That's good to know.

Melody's POV

"After spending the day with Kotal, we found a place to camp for the night. In the morning, we return home. I thanked the Disciples for the tour, though I wanted to kick Bryan's ass for trying to flirt with my sisters."


	13. Chapter 11: Campfire Story

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 11: Campfire Story

Tanya-Camille's POV

"Melody bought us some tents for camping tonight. We decided to camp out near Azril's cafe. As we were setting it up, Nash and his gang came to help."

Thanks, guys," said Melody

"No problem. It seems Kurt likes you."

Melody's POV

"Riana was referring to her pet lizard with a beard. After we set up the tents, I got the hot dogs and s'mores near the campfire Nash made for us."

"Melody, you think you can tell us a campfire story?" Kristina asked

"Sure. I got a great one."

Calvin's POV

"This was the perfect opportunity to learn of Melody's adventures."

Melody's POV (via story)

"My first mission in Africa. I met Sheva Alomar and helped her and team to stop a virus from being manufactured into terrorist hands. Afterward, I was hailed for saving the world. Little did I know, Jade and Tanya watched my interview about the mission. The next day, they adopted me. They knew dad somehow and he was still alive. Are you familiar with cryostasis?"

Nash's POV

"None of us did."

Melody's POV (via story)

"Dad was at Vietnam when it happened. He was fighting there during the Netherrealm War years ago. Some punk ass dude named Reiko nearly killed him with a shattered collarbone and he was in a coma for 20 years. 20 years later, in Edenia, I finally met him..."

Riana's POV

"Melody was breaking down after revealing about her meeting with Chris after 20 long years. A sad story indeed."

Nash's POV

"Hearing this made me realize that Melody lived without her father. I wonder how she managed to survive."

"How did you get by?" Kristina asked.

"I was at a foster home, going to school, graduating before 18, I was recruited by the USMC. I realized that I could finally follow my dad's footsteps. I was a scout sniper until the Homefront Warriors brought me in. I wanted to know what happened to him and one day I was training in the bunkers when Jade and Tanya came up to me. I cried when I learned of his cryostasis. But they also told me he's still alive. After reuniting with him, 6 months later, he signed me up to the Special Forces as the lieutenant."

"You rescued dad later on?" Tanya-Camille asked.

"A few days later, yes. He was abducted by Shinnok and his revenants. He was a revenant himself, killed by another Edenian princess, Veltra."

Riana's POV

"Veltra? Another princess other than Kitana?"

Azril's POV

"Quite a shocking revelation."

"Veltra saw interest in me."

"Why?" Nash asked.

"I..."

Tanya-Camille's POV

"I could tell Melody is nervous. I could see her breathing hard."

"What I'm about to say will shock you. She... put a spell on both me and dad. She hypnotised us to... have sex..."

Bryan's POV

"Incest through hypnotism? that's new."

Riana's POV

"What kind of disgusting woman is Veltra? Melody was having trouble breathing as Nash and her sisters tended to her."

"Easy, Mel," said Nash. "That woman forced you you to do something you never wanted to do."

"I'm sorry, guys..." Melody cried.

Raven-Jade's POV

"I can't believe Melody and dad... well, you know, that Veltra ought to be ashamed of herself for these disgusting actions!"

"Melody, does mom know?," Raven-Jade asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry..."

Tiffany's POV

We all hugged Melody for the nightmare she went through, yet I wonder if mother knew this too."

Nash's POV

"Melody is a sweet woman, not to mention beautiful. For her to go through things like that, it leaves a awful taste in our mouths."

"Listen, Mel," I assured her, sitting next to her. "Regardless of what happened, you have friends and siblings who love you. You're our hero, Melody. Your father is still proud of you no matter what."

"And your heroics have not gone unnoticed." Kotal Kahn arrived.

"Emperor."

"Melody, after your victory over the immortal god Shinnok and that horrid creature Gargos, you maintained peace throughout not only Earthrealm, but Edenia and here in Outworld. In truth, I have never an Earthrealm woman who would go to the ends of the Earth to ensure peace."

"I didn't think I could do it."

"Before you leave, Melody, I would like to form a peace treaty with Earthrealm should another threat reveal itself."

"I like that. My brother has to work Saturday, and guys, tomorrow, I would like for you to join me to Edenia to meet with Kitana and Queen Sindel. I understand there was a situation..."

Melody's POV

"Everyone looked at Nash."

"Why are you looking at Nash?"

"He can't keep it in his pants," Bryan replied. "He screwed both Mileena and Sindel..."

Melody's POV

"I looked at him in shock."

"YOU WHAT?"

Chris Jr.'s POV

"Oh boy. Nash, what the hell did you do?"

"I admit," Nash began. "Yes, i did them both. It's what caused us to be exiled."

"We're going to Edenia tomorrow, Nash," Melody said. "We're going to straighten this out. Your dick got you and your friends in trouble, which is why this treaty must exist, to absolve them of any foolishness."

"I understand, Melody. I will see you in the morning."

"Kotal leaves, but I'm really disappointed in Nash. We all ate our meals and our s'mores and went into our tents to sleep."


	14. Chapter 12: The Peace Treaty

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 12: The Peace Treaty

Melody's POV

"In the morning, we woke up. I gave the gang bottles of water. and went to work disassembling the tents. We soon went to kotal's palace to discuss a peace treaty. He was outside waiting for us."

"We cannot discuss a treaty without breakfast," he said. "Come."

"He led us to the dining hall. We collected our breakfast as we ate we began discussing a possible treaty. Joining him was his son, Kiawe."

"Melody, since you single-handedly saved Earthrealm, my son, Kiawe, has made a document for you to sign."

"Miss Jones," Kiawe began. "It gives me great pleasure to present to you this treaty. It exists as a contingency plan should another threat show itself. Your heroism intrigued since I heard much about your work in defending Earthrealm. For this, I ask of you to sign this."

"And with that, the treaty was signed."

"You honor me, Melody," said Kotal. "Report to your father of this new treaty."

"I will."

"Two hours after breakfast..."

"Melody," Riana called my name. "We should head for Edenia. Maybe you can help us clear our names." She looks at Nash.

"Come on, Riana," he said. "I said I was sorry."

"We'll hear what Queen Sindel herself has to say about this," I told him. "Maybe you'll learn to control your libido. My dad controls his. You can learn from him. And Bryan... stay away from my sisters, you and Nash both. My brother and Calvin will no doubt beat your asses."

And with that, we took the portal to Edenia."


	15. Chapter 13: Sindel's Judgment

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 13: Sindel's Judgment

Melody's POV

"We took a portal to Edenia to meet with Queen Sindel. We entered her palace. I see her talking to someone, one of her aides I believe."

"Melody, my dear. Welcome."

"Greeting, your highness."

"And you brought your siblings and her friends... and them."

"That is precisely why we're here."

"I look at Nash. For shame."

"Melody, this is Jai, one of my personal aides."

"Pleasure to meet you, Melody."

"Likewise."

"I heard so much about you," Jai said. "I remember seeing you at the ceremony years ago."

"My finest hour."

"So why are you here?" asked the queen.

"I learned something about Nash... and his... sexual encounters."

Azril's POV

"I told you, Nash, to keep it in your pants!"

Kristina's POV

"Nash is so gonna get ass kicked."

"Oh yes. His... session with Mileena."

And you, unfortunately."

Tanya-Camille's POV

"Sindel rose up. This is bad."

"You know...?"

"Your highness," Nash began. "Please forgive me."

"And why should I?"

"Because he banged you, duh!" Bryan mocked him. Melody backhanded him so hard, he fell to the ground like a baby. Oopsie! Douche...

"A little respect, please?!" She yelled at him. Even Jai was shocked at the news. "Your highness..."

"You took advantage of my kindness."

"Didn't your dad do that too, Melody?" Bryan asked while in pain. Melody was raging.

"Melody, please! Your father earned that right," Sindel said.

"My apologies, Sindel." She looked back at Bryan and showed him her tactical knife. That scared him.

"Besides, if Nash wants to redeem himself, he can serve as my aide. jai is one my respected aides, Nash. Your punishment will be to work for him while he gets 6 months off. Manual labor for your crimes and, your friends are hereby absolved of Nash's action. And you, Bryan, having earned a taste of Melody's wrath for your blatant mockery, you will be working with Nash as well!"

"Aw, come on!"

Raven-Jade's POV

"Sindel's anger is unlike anything I've ever seen. Her and Melody are two women you don't want to make angry."

"My judgment will not be question, fool!"

Riana's POV

"Bryan nodded like a little bitch. I told him plenty of times to keep his libido in check. What did he do?"

"Melody, please accept my apologies for this," said the queen. "And Jai, for you having to hear this."

"It's ok, your highness."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see your father. He too must know this."

"I'll let him know, and Jai, it was nice meeting you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Melody."

"Nash's and Bryan's punishment will begin now."

Chris Jr.'s POV

"As we were leaving Sindel's palace, I took a opportunity to talk to Tiana."

"Tiana, I..."

"What is it, Chris?"

"I realized that we haven't dated yet..."

"I think it's time we should, Chris. You're a sweet guy, just like your father."

"Really?"

"I've had my eyes on you for a long time. Can we date after work?"

"Of course."

Melody's POV

"My baby brother has a girlfriend. Watching him make his move proved that he is just like dad. I couldn't be happier. We made it back to Earthrealm and back to our beach house."


	16. Chapter 14: Trip Results

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 14: Trip Results

Tanya-Camille's POV

"After we entered the house, mom and dad were on the beach, resting. We unpacked in our rooms. Chris Jr. was so happy that he and Tiana are dating, much to Calvin's delight. An hour later, our parents greeted us in the living room."

"So, how was your trip," dad asked.

"We formed a treaty with Kotal Kahn," Raven-Jade began. "And we went to Edenia."

"How was it?" mom asked.

"It was beautiful. However, two things happened."

"We're listening."

"We know about you and Melody, dad. She told us her story."

Jade's POV

"I know what Raven-Jade is referring to. Veltra."

"If I may, Raven-Jade," i said to her. "Veltra had a vulgar interest in Melody. What she told you was the truth. her and your father were victims to her dark magic. But regardless, I still love them both."

'What is the second thing," Chris asked.

"We met the Disciples in Outworld. nash and Bryan are in Edenia now, serving as Sindel's aides as punishment for Nash's... sexual innuendos with her and Bryan's disrespectful actions. He angered Melody to the max."

Chris' POV

"I see Melody tearing up. What the hell did that moron do to her?"

"Mel. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, dad."

"Sweetheart, your siblings were going to learn about your dark story sooner or later. There's no need to worry."

"One more thing, dad," Tanya-Camille said. "The queen requests your presence."

"I see. About those two no doubt. I will see her immediately. In the meantime..."

"Dad, before you go..."

"I see my son holding hands with Tiana. My boy!"

"So you two are really hitting it off?"

"Yes we are."

"My boy. Take good care of her and get ready for work tonight."

"Thanks, dad."


	17. Chapter 15: Chris Visits the Queen

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 15: Chris Visits the Queen

Chris' POV

"My son is dating Tiana. Never thought I'd see it. Although I am pissed off of the fact that Bryan, according to Raven-Jade, tried to flirt with them, and that Melody gave him a piece of her mind. I arrived in Edenia to meet with the queen."

"Chris, my dear."

"Your highness. you requested my audience?"

"Indeed. Follow me."

"I followed Sindel inside her chamber. Something tells me she caught a foul act that required my attention."

"Chris, I have Brayn and Nash here as punishment for their actions. Nash, for seducing me, and Bryan for disrespecting Melody."

"I knew it."

"You should've seen the rage Melody induced to him. I have never seen her this angry."

"If you ask me, he got what he deserved. What about the other Disciples?"

"They were exonerated of their crimes. All of this happened in front of my aide, Jai. He was given six months off and the two infidels work in his stead."

"Serves them right."

"Your children are a sight to behold. As they were leaving, your son earned a young lady's heart."

"Tiana, Raven's daughter. Never thought I'd see it. I am sorry that Nash seduced you..."

"You are the one that earned that right, my dear. It happened during a party months ago in Outworld."

"I see. How do you feel?"

"Sindel answered with a kiss. I touched her breasts..."

"Only you can touch me, Chris. Come. This is why you're here."

"She strips my pants off. Good thing no one was around to disturb her, lest they suffer the consequences. She strips naked. Every time I see her naked, I can't hold the thought of taking her right here and now. She climbs on top and takes me into her sweet velvety vagina. My god she feels just as good as Jade. While the kids were gone, Jade and I went at it. Now I'm under Sindel's control, not that I mind. I held Sindel close as she moved her hips. She took me deep."

Sindel's POV

"This man is so wonderful. I give my body to him and and he gives me great sex. I bounced on him. After a few minutes, he took me from behind. He was always gentle with his movements. He massaged my breasts. Five minutes later, he pumped into me on top. We kissed while his hands roamed my thighs. I always enjoyed receiving his love. I am sure Jade does as well. Honestly, I'd prefer Chris over Nash. He went a little faster and I can tell he is ready to release himself. He finally did as he shot his seed into me. Sometimes I wish he'd stay the night with me, loving me like this. Then, we liplocked and pumped faster. By the gods, this man... he continued giving my body everything he had. He then went harder. I moaned loud at the power of this man. He caressed my body and my breasts. He groaned loud as he exploded inside me again."

"So wonderful..."

Chris' POV

"After giving Sindel great sex, I returned home to find Jade at the balcony. It was nighttime and my kids are in bed."

"Everything ok, husband?"

"Let's say the queen feels so much better."

"I can tell. You are more suited to give Sindel that sweet wonderful penis. Jr. got home after his first night at work. The twins are ready for college in five days and Melody is staying with us tonight. She told me Bryan disrespected her."

"And he paid the price."

"I'm just glad she's ok. No one disrespects our daughter."

"That's right. That's our greatest soldier."

"Come to bed, husband."


	18. Chapter 16: Between the Sheets

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 16: Between the Sheets.

Jade's POV

"Chris and I went to bed and liplocked. I stripped my favorite green nightgown that showed more of my thighs. I laid down and he kissed down my body until he reached my vagina. He knew what he was doing as he tongued me real good. He then got on top of me and slid his member into my vagina. We liplocked as he pumped deep. I wrapped my thighs around him and he went a little faster."

"After a few minutes, I bounced on him. I love doing my loving husband in this position. He rose up to kiss me and whispered sexy words in my ear."

"My sweet Jade, I love your sexy ride."

"I love riding my husband. Let me give it to you good."

"I bounced harder on him. He played with my body, massaging my breasts, and then my ass. He then took me from behind. I love it when he owns my ass. He then told me he's going to cum and he knew where to cum. I felt his seed pouring into me. After settling down and cuddling..."

"Just imagine, the kids gone... that gives me a idea."

"Like what, babe?" Chris asked.

"I'm thinking being around the house almost naked. Besides, I love seeing you without your shirt."

"And I love seeing your gorgeous sunkissed skin."

"I cannot wait until I can walk around almost naked. Do you think we did well with the kids?"

"Yes, but there were times when I often forget being a father, but..."

"But you did well with them. Melody helped us being better parents."

"This is true. Chris Jr. plans to go to college. He told me earlier tonight that he wants to be there to protect his sister's as well as Tiana. Calvin will be there as well to protect Raven-Jade."

"Their future is set, my love. But what about Tiffany?"

"I'm gonna pay Tanya a visit in the morning, see what her plans are."

"I love you."

"I love you too Jade."


	19. Chapter 17: Our Special Night

Love War: Prodigies

Chapter 17: Our Special Night

Chris Jr.'s POV

"Me and Tiana had dated for the past several months, and she decided to take our relationship to the next level. At night, we are in our clubhouse, making out. I can't believe that just like dad, I'm with a ebony woman. She's wearing her purple bikini when she took off her tshirt and shorts.

"Do you have condoms?" She asked.

"I sure do."

"I presented her two. She strips naked. She is so beautiful. She pulled my shorts off and gives me a blowjob. The feeling is so amazing. Now I know how my dad feels when mom does this with him. She is so good. I bet her mother taught her, but whether or not is the case, i could care less, it just feels so nice. After five minutes. she puts the condom around my hard member, climbs on top, and takes me into her vagina. We were careful not to go overboard as we are both virgins. Tiana made sure of her careful movements, but she took me deeper. Her thighs felt so good to the touch. She started bouncing. This girl is amazing. I played with her breasts. I rose up and pumped deep. I kissed her neck, caressed her thighs. I massaged that ass as well. I got on top and went fast into her. But my seed is already approaching. It was so powerful and I end up released myself into her, but I remember the condom so she is safe. We then lay down cuddling."

"Do you plan on joining me in college this Monday?" She asked.

"Yea. Calvin will be there and the twins I fear could be taken advantage of, even you."

"As long as you and Calvin are with us, they won't dare mess with us."

"We kissed throughout the night. Being in college with my lady to protect as well as working at the diner across Melody's gym, seems like everything is going my way."


	20. Chapter 18: Tiffany's Future

Love & War: Prodigies

Chapter 18: Tiffany's Future.

Chris' POV

"In the morning, I went to Edenia to visit Tanya. I found them meditating in the forest. I waited until they were finished."

"Chris."

"They spotted me."

"I knew you were there."

"Sorry, Tanya."

"What are you doing here?"

"My kids are getting ready for college. I came here to discuss Tiffany's future."

"We already took care of that, me and Jemarcus. We're sending her to Earthrealm to attend college as well."

"Ah! Ok."

"Is there something else?"

"That's all I got."

"Come on in for some tea."

"Jemarcus already prepared the tea in case of visitors."

"How is your wife, Chris?" He asked.

"Wonderful. Like I told Tanya,my kids are ready for college. She told me Tiffany is going there as well."

"I'm really excited to see my friends again," said Tiffany.

"Now, Tiff," Tanya began. "College isn't just about making friends, but if I recall from Melody, hard work and dedication are the main themes. is your son gonna be there?"

"Yes, as well as Calvin."

"Excellent. Your daughters will be well protected. But what about Melody?"

"She is training new recruits at the agency. She has her own place and her own gym as well. jade goes there to trail with her and meditate."

"Perhaps I should pay her a visit. I realize that we never connected."

"You're right! Maybe later you can do that."

"Thank you, Chris."

"We enjoyed our tea, and I went back home. I looked in my mailbox and I got a gift card from Melody. It was a birthday that says "Happy birthday, dad." She remembered my birthday, which is coming soon."


	21. Epilogue: Looking Into the Future

Love & War: Prodigies

Epilogue: Looking Into the Future

Melody's POV

"We celebrated dad's birthday a few days later. He is now 35. If it wasn't for his cryostasis, he would've been 55. Monday came by and the kids went on to college. I teared up, believing their future is set. Later, I was at the gym doing my routine, my hip-hop dancing, martial arts training... I was visited by Tanya. To be honest, me and her never connected much, but she offered to train with me. We trained and meditated together. Looking into the future, I'm not sure what to expect. I know mom and dad are having fun at the house running around nearly naked. I visit them once in a while. And yes, we still do beach cookouts. Life is good, baby. :)"

THE END


End file.
